A Turkish Romance
by Crystal Renee
Summary: Being a Turk means cool suits, cool weapons, and interesting coworkers-- and even more interesting relationships. Episodic story on the relationship of two Turks and their coworkers. RenoxCissnei, Ongoing.
1. Author's PreNote: Important!

**Author's Note:**

I know that FFNet is not fond of long author's Nntes, but this particular story really requires it before you jump ahead and start to read the story. Considering I'm relatively new to FFVII, I've taken quite a few liberties with this story that I'd like to let everyone in on that will make the story easier to enjoy and understand.

* * *

_**So:**_

~For the sake of the story, Reno is 23 and Cissnei is 19. Neither character has a real age stated anywhere (other than Cissnei being 16 at the start of Crisis Core, which then would end when she was 23), and I've always viewed them as being 4 years apart, so I chose ages I felt were appropriate to the setting. I know it doesn't flow well with the actual FFVII timeline, but for the sake of story those are the ages I'm using.

~The FFVII timeline _will_ be screwed up for the creative purposes of the story, but I am trying to keep it as real to the actual events of the game as I can. At first it's not going to be a problem, but the inconsistencies will become apparent toward the end of the story. For that reason, I'm labeling this story as Alternate Universe.

~This is a Reno x Cissnei fan fiction, and they are one of my OTPs from FFVII. Unfortunately, the pairing doesn't have a real fanbase, so I'm kind of creating a lot of their characteristics on my own from my experiences with the characters within the game series. I hope you will read it with an open mind.

* * *

_**Please Note**_:

~Zack is in this story; I have not omitted him for the sake of the pairing. I realize Cissnei flirts with him in Crisis Core, and I know they have a friendship. His character, however, was not important to the basic storyline.

~Not much is known about Cissnei or Reno's pasts, so I took creative liberties in giving them both a story before they were members of Turk, and these events are going to lead to some differing in their characters. They will not, by any means, be OOC, but they will be slightly different from the two characters you're probably used to seeing.

~My knowledge of FFVII is limited to Advent Children & Crisis Core—I have done a considerable amount of research, though, and will attempt to stay as true to the nature of the FFVII world as I can. I probably have no right to be writing a story without having played the actual FFVII game.

~Since this story revolves around Reno and Cissnei, there will be inconsistencies in the story involving characters who were not in the original FVII release, including other Turks from Before Crisis.

~The manner in which this story is written is episodic, meaning there will be things left out, and it could stand as it's own unique set of one-shot stories—they all meld to tell a story, but there will be things that you may feel need to be expanded upon. I'm leaving it that way so you can be creative and think of what may have happened yourself.

* * *

That being said, I hope you enjoy the story and continue to read. Reviews are the best way for me to know how you're taking the story. I can adjust the way I write this way, so please be sure to leave reviews!

Thanks!!!

Crystal Renee


	2. Episode 1: Flowers

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own no part of the Final Fantasy franchise, the only part of this that I own in the slightest is the creative ideas that created the story :)

* * *

**A Turk(ish) Romance**

By: Crystal Renee

_Episode 1: Flowers_

* * *

He stepped inside, kicking the side of his left shoe against the glaringly white wall and leaving a thick smear of topsoil just above the molding; he repeated the gesture a few more times until a clumpy dusting of dirt littered the corner by the doorway. His shoe was still muddy, but all Reno did was shrug-- hands in his pockets-- and continue through the lobby toward the elevators at the right of the front desk. A receptionist's head bobbed up from her computer screen shortly, but she didn't bother to respond to Reno's lewd personality as he walked past.

"Tseng's waiting for your report. He told us to remind you that your thirty minutes late for a mission briefing."

"I was busy, babe, he knew where I was at." Reno paused in his step, turning around on one foot and leaning over the desk without placing a hand on the marble surface. "If he wanted me back so bad, he should have called, ya know?"

"He did." The male desk worker responded. "Multiple times, at that."

Reno leaned back onto his feet again, pulling his phone out nonchalantly from his front pocket and flipping it open. "Damn, battery's dead."

He pushed the phone back into his jacket and turned off down the hall, not bothering to speed up much more than to a casual jog. The elevator button had already been pressed, so he stood there waiting for it to descend the 46 levels, legs spread apart and his rod dangling from his wrist against his leg. Reno took a hold of it, moving his mouth lightly in his impatience, and started tapping the weapon against his left leg.

Janitorial work started complaining about the muddy foot prints across the steel-tiled flooring just as the elevator door opened; he smirked, eyes closed, as he walked inside and turned to see them trying to find the culprit of their woes. The door closed, his right eyebrow rose, and he fell back against the mirrored wall as the elevator jerked and began to ascend once again.

"Shit, maintenance needs to fix these things, you'd think the cables were tearing or something."

"Funny you said that, I was thinking the same thing."

The voice was female, slightly teasing, young and self assured; he jumped, because he hadn't realized anyone else had gotten onto the elevator with him. Reno turned his head quickly, rod slamming into the side of the elevator when he spun the rest of his body to face her. She was leaning against the left wall by the elevator buttons (he realized then that he hadn't pressed any for the elevator to begin moving anyway), arms crossed light beneath her breasts, cinnamon hair and a flirty smile splayed across her face.

Not to mention she was wearing an all black suit and tie.

"Turk?"

"Don't look so surprised, there's a lot of us you haven't met." She waved a hand by her head.

He straightened, lifting his rod to keep it from swinging. "I don't know about that."

The elevator bell sounded, door opening directly afterward; she dropped her arms, stepping forward with a slight pigeon-toed gait that caused her hips to sway just enough to grab his short-ended attention; when her back was to him, she waved again.

"By the way, you smell like a girl."

"What?"

She turned around completely, smiling at him. "You smell like flowers and dirt, like a garden."

The elevator door shut and continued on its way before Reno managed to register what she had said; he'd just gotten back from a surveillance mission on Aerith Gainsborough and she'd managed to get him to carry a wheelbarrow full of dirt and a few potted plants around the church for her. It was never good for a cute girl to think you smelled like another woman.

His lips pursed together, exasperated, and then he looked at the floor numbers.

"Dammit!"

He had missed his floor.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And this ends part one. Not all chapters will be this short, some will be shorter. I hope you'll continue reading!

Thanks!

Crystal Renee


	3. Episode 2: Mission

**Author's Note: **Thanks for your support so far on the story! It's different from anything else I've ever written, so I hope I can keep up to your expectations!

* * *

**A Turk(ish) Romance**

By: Crystal Renee

_Episode 2: Mission_

* * *

"You're late, Reno." Tseng hadn't glanced up from him work; Reno's entrance had been loud enough to tell him who was standing at the door thirteen meters away.

Reno huffed, fingers twitching against the cool steel of the doorknob before he turned away to zip up his jacket and button his shirt. Tseng smiled lightly and waited for him to turn around after the final zipping noise before he stood, a thick folder in his extended hand with Reno's name neatly scribed across the top in ebony ink. The redhead blinked a few times, eyebrow raising less in confusion and more in protest.

"A new mission."

"Already? Guess a Turk's work is never done... I can't even get a three day vacation in this place, yo."

Tseng chose not to respond when Reno took the file. He leafed through it, backing up and plopping into the leather chair behind him, teeth taking hold of his lower lip as he lifted photographs and maps out of their manila contents to examine them. Reno's feet found rest on top of Tseng's desk, blue eyes darting intensely around the sheets.

The sound of a clearing throat sounded, and Reno looked up from the papers and folder toward his boss. "Your feet, Reno."

"Guy can't prop himself up?" he moved his feet, mumbling with his eyes closed as he readjusted himself in the chair. "You make me tuck in my shirt and keep me from--"

"You'll have a new partner for this mission." Tseng's voice was commanding but gentle, in the same professional manner he always spoke. "I expect you to act professionally around her."

"Her, huh?"

Tseng's phone interrupted; he glanced at the number then turned toward the cascading window behind his desk to answer the call. Reno understood the movement-- a signal not to listen-- and instead continued nonchalantly analyzing the contents of his folder. There were three targets; each came with their own detailing paperwork that included name, age, location, a short biography and a list of known personality traits. Behind the paperwork for the targets was a thick sheet folded into thirds, the words "Flight Plan" stamped across the lower right corner. Reno mumbled to himself with a mild smirk as he pulled the map open, twirling his rod like a baton in his left hand while he skimmed it. They were going to fly out toward the middle continent, stop for the first target in North Corel, then turn back toward Junon for the others; after that, there was nothing. No direction home meant he'd have to weigh the situation to see if it was safe to travel straight back; if not, then they'd be travelling around from town to town until it was.

"You actually smell like a man today."

Her familiar voice surprised him; Reno instinctively flipped his rod into his palm and closed the folder to cover the abrupt action. Leaning his head back against the back of the chair and lazily opening one eye, he found himself staring directly into the chest of the person who had spoken. Her arms were crossed just beneath her breasts, and she moved her arms up when his eyes remained fixated to that area of her body without a word. He blinked a few times, loosening the grip on his Electro-Mag until it dropped, then turned his gaze up over her neatly fixed tie, the curve of her neck, past her lips and toward her eyes.

It was the same girl from the elevator a few days earlier; same condescendingly-amused expression filtering her features, mass of wavy cinnamon hair and honey hazel eyes. Her lip pouted a bit before curving into a teasing smile; she tilted her head to the side, raising a single, well curved eyebrow in question.

"Did I scare you again?"

"'Course not." he waved her off by not moving and closing his eyes. "You c-"

"Reno." Tseng's voice sliced in the air, cutting off his retort before it could leave his mouth.

Reno flung himself up straight in the chair with his legs spread and file falling haphazardly to the floor. "Yes, sir."

He looked toward the woman behind him, then back toward Reno, expression business-like and unperturbed. "She will be your partner for this mission. Her code name is Cissnei."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope to have the next part of this story up soon. Reviews let me know how I'm doing, please be honest!

Thanks!

Crystal Renee


	4. Episode 3: Lunch

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own no part of the Final Fantasy franchise, the only part of this that I own in the slightest is the creative ideas that created the story :)

* * *

**A Turk(ish) Romance**

By: Crystal Renee

_Episode 3: Lunch_

_

* * *

  
_

Reno's eyes followed the mound of potatoes in a porcelain bowl as the waitress lowered it in front of him, her arm dipping and twisting away once she'd done so. He didn't bother to thank her, and began eating and motioning around with his hands until she left. It had been a while since he'd eaten well prepared potatoes; mashed ones were his favorite. They didn't have to have gravy, butter, or seasoning-- bland, plain potatoes were fine for him. The restaurant always seasoned them lightly with rosemary and oil, garnished with a basil leaf and served as a side. Reno never ordered them as a side; the bowl in front of him was large enough for a full serving of pasta with bread.

"You certainly eat enough."

He glanced up, eyeing Cissnei warily over the table. "Not everyone eats nothing but greens, babe."

She tipped her head to the side, twisting her fork around on the plate of salad in front of her. "Maybe not."

There was silence for a while amongst them while they ate; Cissnei's eyes occasionally glanced behind Reno toward their target, flirtatiously batting her eyelashes or twisting her head to reveal a slight amount of neck. He was watching, they both knew it, but this wasn't Reno's portion of the mission. He had only come to the restaurant was because he was hungry, and partially because he'd never been fond of the way female Turks had to do their work; Cissnei had picked on him about being a "chivalrous un-gentleman" for most of the walk there because of it. He glanced toward her once more, surveying the poised manner she used to hold her silverware (which was pointing directly into her salad, but not lifting any of it for her to eat), the fact that her chin rested lightly on the palm of her free hand and the way she leered over the table and over his shoulder.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he pointed to the plate again with his spoon, obviously agitated. "First you don't order any meat, and then you don't eat. I guess girls have to starve themselves to keep their figures?"

Cissnei straightened, appearing as if he'd surprised her with his question to keep her cover. "No, I'm going to eat."

"You're still going to be hungry when you're done."

"Not likely." she smiled. "I've been a vegetarian for a long time, so this should be more than enough to fill me up."

Reno blinked a few times, his brow furrowing a bit in confusion as he leaned back in his seat, right arm draping over the booth behind him. "You're kidding."

"No." Cissnei lifted a forkful of lettuce and carrots to her mouth. "Is it surprising?"

"I didn't think we had the ability to be that picky."

"It's not about being picky, it's about being healthy."

He raised his right eyebrow, and then went back to scooping mashed potatoes into his mouth. She could have a meatless meal if she wanted; it wasn't like he had any right to chastise her choice of food. Cissnei shifted her feet under the table to get more comfortable and continued eating as well, only glancing up once to assure herself that her target was still seated behind her company.

"Besides, Reno." she remarked lightly, glancing over at him after staring at her fork for a while. "I don't see you eating any meat right now, either."

* * *

**Author's Note:** A short one, but there is more to come!! Remember, reviews are the fuel that feeds this story's fire!

Thanks!

Crystal Renee


End file.
